


Going Medieval

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Medieval Restaurant, One Shot, Romance, bixlu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Fairy Tail Medieval Tournament and Restaurant is the place to work in Magnolia. Bickslow is their current blue knight and as he goes through the day to day routine of long work and training hours he hears about the new girl, Princess Lucy. Damn he'd like to go medieval on her ass. (AU)





	Going Medieval

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Yo, say that one more time." Bickslow said as Freed brushed his favorite horse's mane. Poppo was his beloved Clydesdale and best friend during the six years he had worked here.

"New princess. Guess Lisanna decided to up and move away to live with her brother." The slender green haired man replied.

"So when does she start?" He asked as he slipped Poppo a sugar cube.

"Bix stop! You are turning Poppo into a sugar addict." Freed roared and Bickslow put his hands up in surrender. The horse master sighed, "She starts training tomorrow. For now Mira is covering for the princess."

"Is she hot?" He asked and was weighing the pros and cons of disobeying Freed again.

"Don't know, ask King Laxus." He shrugged and quickly Bix gave Poppo his last sugar cube.

Stepping away he went to go find Laxus and figure out what the hell. Looking at the clock he was probably in his office working on the paperwork with his gramps. Gramps was a cool guy, loved all this kind of stuff but he was looking to retire and run the horse ranch in the countryside.

That kind of upset Bickslow a bit, he knew Poppo was getting older and one day he'd get to go to the ranch. No, that isn't code for pony death; it's a ranch where they get to just relax and graze away. At the very least he could go visit and that kept his sanity.

"What?" Laxus growled as Bickslow walked into the room.

"Heard about the new princess." He said.

"She's hot as fuck. Nice set of titties, going to need to have the dresses tailored. That it?" Laxus said without looking up from the computer.

"Nice! I got dibs." He said and before his boss could say anything he bounced out of the room.

* * *

Lucy was excited, it was nice to have a steady 'acting' job for a change. Sure, she liked doing the conventions and they usually paid well but she wanted something more steady and closer to home. Sadly, her mom was sick and she was always scared that she would be too far away and get the news she dreaded.

The interview for the job went well, Gramps was all the little flirty fun and damn his grandson was hot. Today was her first day, she'd go over the HR stuff and meet the rest of the cast. After that she'd start working with Mr. Blonde and Beautiful on getting the accounting books caught up.

Thanks to her dad Lucy was a mad wizard with accounting. Though the BS in Accounting and Masters in Statistical Mathematics helped. As much as she loved numbers she really didn't want a full time corporate job. Her very soul needed creativity and this was the perfect fit for her.

Lucy was pretty certain it was her ability to work the books is what got her the job and her cleavage probably helped immensely. Coming up out of her thoughts she stood before the doors for Fairy Tail Medieval Tournament and Restaurant.  _Okay Lucy, you got this! Think you'll make new friends._

"Yo! You new here, Sunshine?" A voice said behind her. She spun around and looked at the grinning one eyed maroon haired man.  _Are all the guys who work here, sexy as fuck?_

"First day, I'm the new Princess." She said with a grin on her face.

"Well with those tits, I can see that. Come on, get your fine ass over here." He said and timidly she took a couple steps towards him. The guy let out a chuckle as he took her hand, "Erik."

"Lucy."

"Employee entrance is around the back." He led her around the building and made small talk. The guy was absolutely snarky and flirty as hell. Lucy kind of liked him.

"So, what do you do Erik?"

"Later, you and before that, I'm the Green Knight." Lucy swatted his arm and he put his hands up. "Chill out, happily married. You'd like my wife, she's crazy cool. Named Kagura, you can't miss her hot as fuck and best BJs in all of Fiore."

Lucy face palmed, "TMI doesn't work for you does it?"

"TM…. what the shit does that mean?" He asked as he opened the door for her and pushed her inside.

Lucy was laughing as she shook her head. He led her down the hallway and opening the door she saw a group of crazy people. Least they looked crazy, but it might also be the fight that broke out between someone called icicle slut and flame brain.

"Yo! Motherfuckers! Dis is Sunshine, you punks can call her Lucy. Bow down and worship your new princess." Erik called out and all Lucy could do was facepalm.

* * *

Bickslow was running late for the morning meeting, he overslept again. Laxus was going to fry him for being three minutes late. Dude was kind of serious about that kind of shit. Running straight into the arena he wasn't paying attention and crashed, pretty hard into someone.

They fell forward into the sand and he noted the head of beautiful blonde hair under him. Sitting up he noted how this looked really, really bad. Her skirt was slightly lifted, and he looked to be doing her doggy style.

"Damn Bix, you ain't waiting to tap that are you?" Erik said to him as the room filled with snickers.

Standing up he quickly held his hand out and helped the poor girl up. When she spun around her damn near came in his pants to look at her. Laxus wasn't kidding, those tits were damn nice, but her eyes.  _Wow!_

"Really sorry," he started brushing the sand off her chest and she threw her hands up at him.

"Hey! No coping feels." She said, "well at least buy me a drink first."

"Right on!" He fist bumped her and she giggled at him.

"Lucy."

"Bickslow but feel free to call me yours," he said as his tongue rolled out.

"You done flirting with the new Princess, Bix or do we need to give you a few minutes." Laxus said and the blue knight could hear the agitation in his voice.

"I'm good, got plenty of time to flirt later." He draped his arm over her shoulders and she shook her head. Bix noted how she didn't move away from him.

"Alright, this is Lucy. Lucy this is everyone." Laxus said as he walked up and pulled her from him. For a moment he shot the large blonde a death glare.

"Nice to meet everyone." She said with a friendly wave. Tilting his head Bickslow was certain he'd actually seen her somewhere before.

"Little more about yourself there, Blondie."

"I worked for a few years as a professional Cosplayer and model. I have two degrees in Accounting and Statistical Mathematics. I love video games, anime and cooking." She chirped.

It all clicked into his head, "Fuck, you were at Fiore Comic Con, weren't you? Playing Lady Danger from the Vixen series?"

"I'm actually the model they based her on. So yeah!" Lucy gave him a breathtaking smile and his heart flipped.

"Oh, that's awesome! High five Cosplayer!" He said, and she high fived him.

Lucy was an automatic hit with the peeps and each time she laughed Bix found himself more and more drawn to her. Though he was quickly annoyed when the weapons master kissed her hand and asked her out to coffee.

"I'd like that, Mard." She said with a smile.

"Wonderful, I'll meet you tomorrow morning before work." He said and Bickslow really hate the man's charm. Though he quickly laughed when Gray came up and went all crazy jealous.

"Mard, what the hell?" Gray asked with a click of his tongue.

"Right, Rosebud this is my partner, Gray. He does the choreography and is our lead dancer. He also randomly has an unfounded jealousy when I talk to a pretty lady." Mard and Gray glared at each other. It was short lived when Gray yanked his ponytail and kissed him. Bix just rolled his eyes, he still never understood that couple.

Lucy let out another chuckle, "It's okay Gray I'm not looking to take Mard from you. Coffee just sounded like fun."

"Well, he's a notorious flirt…" Gray argued. Bickslow was waiting for popcorn, Mard versus Gray was always cute.

"And you aren't? You were a massive slut when we first met." The purple haired man shot back. The two went back to glaring at each other, which meant it could go one of two ways. Either they were going to make out something fierce or actually punch each other. It was the perfect time to steal the little blonde away.

Taking her hand, he yanked her to him and took off at a dead run. "Come on, you need to meet my best friend. You'll love Poppo!" As they ran he could barely hear the shouting as Gray and Mard got into one of their lover's spats. Which meant no one needed to go near the weapon and prop room for at least an hour.

* * *

Lucy was laughing as the strange man pulled her through the place. Though out of everyone she met so far, she liked him the most. He was funny and charming and a fan of hers! Lucy loved her fans, they always made her feel confident.

She couldn't get over his appearance, he was strange but beautiful to look at. Though she didn't understand the markings on his face his blue hair was beautiful and really got her attention. Lucy may have been checking out his body as he filled out his t-shirt and damn his jeans wrapped around a very nice ass.

They ran into the stables and keeping up with him they stopped short in front of a massive black Clydesdale. Bickslow put a sugar cube in her hand and nudged her forward.

"Poppo, this is our new princess." He said as the horse put his nuzzle in her hand the took the sugar cube. Bickslow took her other hand and placed it against Poppo's forehead. "He loves being petted and oh, don't tell Freed about the sugar cube."

"Who?"

"The good lucking green haired quiet guy. He's the horse master, does beautiful work training the ponies." Lucy called up the image and almost blushed. Actually, most of the guys here had funky colored hair and were all beautiful to look at.

"I feel like everyone needs a name tag for a few days." She said as she enjoyed petting Poppo.

"Just remember me and Gramps and you good." He said, and she noted how his tongue rolled out.  _God, I've never a seen a tongue that long._

"And Laxus, I can't forget the guy who hired me." She said with a wink.

"Right on. He's kind of a jerk but once you get past the gruff outside he's all mushy."

"Good to know. I do need to fill out my HR forms and so on, but it was so nice meeting Poppo."

"He likes you, Poppo has good taste in people." He flashed her another smile and damn if her heart didn't do a stutter step. "Come on, I'll show you Mira's office."

As they walked back into the main building, a moan caught Lucy's attention and she stopped short. "Well Mard and Gray finished fighting, you probably want to stay out of there." They walked down the hallway and Lucy couldn't help but giggle when she heard 'Mard' being shouted.

"Isn't that against HR policy or something?" She asked.

"No clue, Cosplayer." Bickslow shrugged, "never had sex here, try to keep that outside of work. Plenty of others don't care, we've got some crazy couples."

"Not much different than comic cons, best orgies are the after comic con hours." She said.

He let out a low whistle. "Damn, you ever participate?"

"No, group sex just never sounded like fun. I like to keep all my attention on the person I'm with." Lucy shrugged.

"Damn Cosplayer, you flirting with me?"

"Depends, is it working?"

"Hell yeah, want to grab dinner? We don't have a performance tonight." He asked and Lucy found herself still grinning in his jovial presence.

"That sounds like fun. Want to go to the pizza arcade place?"

"Oh man," he ran a hand through his blue hair, "you are asking to get your butt kicked in Zombie Hunter 3000."

"Not likely, but you are welcome to try." Lucy retorted with a light click of her tongue. There was no way she was going to lose.

"Cool, meet you after your shift. I'll be out front." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, Lucy blushed. "Here's Mira's office, have fun and no papercuts!"

"Thank you." She watched Bickslow saunter away before turning to knock on the door.

"It's open!" A sweet voice called out. Gently Lucy opened the door and was immediately hugged by a gorgeous silver haired woman. "I'm Mira, it's so nice to meet you. I wasn't at the morning meeting, so I could get the paperwork in order. Let's make this quick and then I'll make us some lunch."

"Anyone tell you, you are the sweetest thing?" Lucy asked and noticed how Mira blushed. They sat down around her desk and went through all the usual forms. Health insurance, payroll, non-compete and all the rest. Mira bounced out mid way through and came back with a couple sandwiches and bowls of homemade tomato soup. Lucy was in food heaven.

"Alright, I think we got everything. I think you need report to Laxus for the rest of the day." Mira followed her out of the office. "Also, he'll have the Princess script for you to read through. Make sure you study up on it. We'll start rehearsals for you tomorrow."

The place was enormous, and Lucy really wanted a map of the place otherwise she was going to get lost, easily. Then again, the place was constructed like a massive castle. Overall it was a very cool place to be at and the people were such a crazy little family of sorts.

Knocking on the door, Lucy waited while holding her script and giving Mira a final hug. "Enter." Came the gruff voice and smiling, Lucy started her first day.

* * *

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Bixy do try and pay attention." Mard said with a roll of his eyes.

"I am."

"I'll show you one more time." He said, grabbing the broadsword. "Alright Natsu, come at me." The red knight moved in and deftly Mard dropped low, arcing the sword a few inches from the ground, Natsu jumped over it. "Now you come up," he stood up, "with the blade pointed down to catch his next swing. It's a roll of the wrist." Mard repeated the wrist motion several times. "You've done this numerous times, Bix."

"I think he's too busy thinking of the new girl." Natsu said with a grin.

"She is an exceptional little Rosebud."

"Going out to dinner with her tonight." Bickslow countered and watched how Natsu's jaw dropped and Mard dropped the sword.

"That was fast." Natsu said with a fist bump.

"Taking her to the arcade." Bickslow said as he picked up the sword. Resuming his position, he went through the weapon motions again.

"Sounds like fun. I took Erza there for our second date." Natsu chimed in as he jumped over the blade.

"How is that going? Haven't seen Red around in a while." Mard asked. "Natsu, correct your stance."

"It's going good, she's on deployment right now, should be back in a week."

"Hope she won't be on the front lines, news reports say the fighting on the northern border is intense." Mard said with pursed lips.

"Erza is a tough cookie. Though we do need her back, I don't think Gildarts likes being security detail anymore." Bickslow added.

"Alright gentlemen, I need the arena, I have a new filly to work with." Bickslow looked over as Freed walked in with a new white pony. She was the sweetest little Arabian he had ever seen. Bix loved horses, always admired them but secretly he wanted a fucking unicorn.

"Freed?" Bickslow asked with a wide grin.

Freed sighed, "how could I say no to you?"

"Pippi." He whispered to the filly before petting her muzzle.

"Don't even think about it." The horse master glared and Bickslow put the sugar cube back in his pocket. "Alright, Pippi."

Freed was always nice enough to let him choose the name of new ponies they would get. "So, is she going to replace, Baryon?"

"In time, she'll need some work first. Sadly, the vet is concerned about his eyes, the cloudiness is getting worse."

"Oh, well he'll enjoy the farm," Bix put his hand on Freed's shoulder. He knew what Baryon meant to the lithe man. Baryon was the first horse Freed trained since being here. They did the most amazing routine and that horse could high step with the best of them.

"I know, okay Pippi, go play." He disconnected the reigns and let her run.

Bickslow jumped up and grabbed one of the lower tiers to sit on, content to watch the new pony play.

"You ready?" Bix all but jumped when he heard her voice. Turning around he flashed Lucy a smile.

"Yeah, Cosplayer. Just watching our new filly, Pippi." Standing up he looked straight into her chocolate eyes.

"She's really pretty." Lucy said with a soft hum.

"She is, then again I'm a sucker for a brown eyed girl." He said and mentally high fived himself for being smooth.

"Oh, are you?"

"Absolutely." Bickslow didn't stop himself when he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. To his delight, he did not get slapped. Instead he got a smile.

* * *

"Ha! You lose sucka!" Lucy exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"Awesome. You're the first person to beat my score in Zombie Hunter 3000!" He high fived her and Lucy was delighted. Most guys didn't appreciate losing to her but video games were such her thing.

"Next?" She asked looking around.

"Another beer and order some pizza?" Bix asked as he put the large neon green gun back in the holster.

"Perfect. If I forget to tell you later, I'm having a lot of fun tonight." Lucy said as she grabbed his arm and put her head against his bicep.

"That was the goal." He smiled at her and she felt her heart flip.

They took a seat at a booth as the waiter came back to them. Lucy was delighted that Bickslow liked the same pizza she did, buffalo chicken with ranch instead of blue cheese. It was like the guy was made for her.

He was funny, randomly charming, loved animals, played wicked video games, read manga, watched anime and loved zombie anything. Lucy was in heaven to spend time with him and so far he was one of the best things about her new job.

"Hey you check out the new Vampire Hunter Legacy show yet?" He asked in between bites of pizza.

"Ohmuhgawd! I loved that show. I can't believe they only did four episodes. I swear to goddess I will lose my shit if they don't do more. I don't know about you but I cried when his wife was killed. Man, if I loved someone like that I'd probably destroy a small town too." She said.

"Don't tell anyone, but I shed a few tears. Then they brought in their kid and I was like, hell yeah!" Bickslow's face was just as animated as his voice tone.

"Right?! Though he was always my character in the games. Symphony of Tears was the best."

"Naw," he shrugged, "Full Moon Chronicles was the best, that magic system was the cat's jammies."

"Symphony had a better storyline and it at least followed the Harroton Family line and they used Nikolas in it. So that was instant win." Lucy replied, picturing the handsome knife wielder in her head. She once got to meet the professional cosplayer who did the cons for the company. Rufus wasn't a horrible guy but he was a bit of a snob and then he had the nerve to huff at her when she wouldn't be his like tenth conquest over the four day weekend.

"Right but still they tried that real time engine combat and it just lost the feel. Like when they broke genre and tried it for Fantasy of the Crystal. God, Apocalypse Prelude was a nightmare."

"Least it wasn't the fifth Devil Slayer Mage. I can't believe they like ignored all the mythos of the previous four games. For what just to introduce that weird ass Mini chick. That woman is a bitch IRL."

"You've met her?"

"Yeah, I've met most of the professional models and cosplayers for the game companies." Lucy shrugged, after a couple years on the circuits they quite being impressive. Some really had egos but most were so sweet, like her ex-boyfriend, Rogue. She hated they broke up but the distance was killing them.

"How the hell does a math wiz wind up as a cosplayer?"

"I went to my first comic con in high school, met the lead developer for Vixen and he loved me. So I started working for him and after that I just went with it. Also comic fans and geeks in general just tend to be awesome people. so I really enjoyed playing dress up, taking photos and being myself." Lucy beamed, she was just so lucky. It also helped that the chick who modeled for the mage in the game thought she was "absolutely adorable but sexy".

Merlin was her cosplay mentor and it reminded Lucy she needed to hop on Chatter for their weekly pow wow. She checked the time and cringed. "Bix, sorry but I have to cut it short. I have my weekly sync up with my Vixen friends."

"Ain't no thang, pretty lady. I don't think my ego could handle another loss. Walk you home?" He said with a big grin.

"Love that!" They split the bill and left the arcade.

Bickslow kept her laughing the whole walk home and Lucy almost forgot the time. She really hated to be late but she knew that everyone would understand. Since she hadn't been on a date in like a year.

"See you at work tomorrow?" He asked as she fumbled in her purse for keys.

"Absolutely." Lucy leaned up and went to give him a simple kiss but as soon as she tasted the pizza on him, that went right out the window.

Bickslow was skilled with that tongue of his as he slipped it past her lips. His arms wrapped around her, she almost could melt right into him. They explored each other's mouths slowly as if committed the taste and feel into their memories. When air was important Lucy drew back and looked at him. Internally she sighed.

"Good night, Cosplayer." He kissed her hand and turned to leave. Lucy smiled and quickly dashed into her apartment, she couldn't wait to tell the group about him, their date and then complain about the casting choices for the live action Vixen movie.

* * *

To say that after the first date, second date, third date and fourth date, that Bickslow was smitten was an understatement. Lucy was everything his little nerd boy heart could ever want. He kept glancing at the time and so far she was like ten minutes late. The morning meeting was starting soon, and he would find out if he gets the princess kiss tonight. He loved his job!

Laxus came in and he looked solemn, the room went quiet. "I have some bad news. Lucy's mother passed away this morning. She's going to be gone for the next two weeks for grieving and to help her father with the funeral. I'll let everyone know when the dates and times for the funeral are shared, if they are. Lucy is family here, so let's take a moment of silence."

Bickslow felt his heart constrict at the news, he knew how much Lucy loved her mother. They talked about her during their second date. As far as he knew her mom was her biggest fan and at like eight years old gave her her first comic book. She sounded like a really cool chick.

"Hey, Bix. Maybe you should take a day or two or five and go see her. I know you two have been pretty close." Mira said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'll need someone to fill in for Blue Knight."

"I got you covered on that. Besides who doesn't enjoy getting a Mira cheek kiss?" Mard said as he hugged him. "go take care of Rosebud, let her know I'm thinking of her."

That surprised Bickslow, Mard wasn't always the best people person but he and Lucy just clicked. You'd think they had been best friends since like childhood or something. Gray even got used to it, which was kind of sad because those two fighting was all the fun to watch.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go see her. I'll be back whenever." Bickslow called out and before he left he stopped at the stables.

"You can give Poppo and Pippi one sugarcube before you go." Freed said to him with a light smile on his face. Bickslow let out a laugh and pulled out the treats from his pocket.

"Alright Poppo, be nice for Mard. I gotta go take care of Cosplayer, she's pretty sad right now." He said as he ran his hand over Poppo's muzzle. The Clydesdale snorted and pressed his head more into his hand. It was his way of giving Bix a hug.

He said goodbye to Pippi and took a second to hug Freed. "Go, rescue your princess. If no one told you, Mira started planning your wedding and figures you two will have like five kids."

"Ain't ready for that, Lucy is hella-amazing but so ain't there. She should direct her attention to Mard and Gray. Lucy said she saw the ring." Bickslow winked at Freed.

"Oh! I have gossip before Mira?" The horse master let out a sly grin, even Bickslow was a bit nervous around Freed when he did that.

"You do, but it's a surprise. So when you going to start dating?" Bickslow asked as Freed walked beside him.

"No clue, I've been chatting with this woman online in my art class. She's amazing, her portrait skills are wonderful. She did one of me and last night we watched the new Winter Throne virtually together." He sighed and Bickslow arched an eyebrow.

"You know Freed, wouldn't kill you to go take a vacation and meet this woman."

He instantly turned bright red. "I couldn't do that, we've only been talking for a year."

"Woah! I asked Lucy out in like five minutes of meeting her and that's going well. So go on! Quit being bashful. You're a good guy Freed, horses are sensitive to that. Also you are good looking, like hotter than me." Bickslow said, trying to get Freed's confidence up. He knew Freed had problems since his last breakup. If it wasn't for the fact he didn't hit women, Bickslow would have punched her. Laxus too and unbeknown to Freed, they seriously considered where to hide the body.

"I know what you're doing. You just want to divert Mira's attention away from you and Lucy." The green haired man said with a wink.

"Obvious huh?"

"Yes, but I'll think about it. Merlin is wonderful." He sighed and Bix could see the wistful daydream in the romantic's face.

"Wait? Did you say Merlin?" Freed nodded. "That's the name of Lucy's cosplay mentor and the chick that got her into it. I bet Lucy could fix you up offline with her."

"Really?"

"Well, assuming it's the same chick. The name's a little different for a woman. If I get a second, I'll ask." To his surprise Freed all but tackled him in an excitable hug. Bickslow hugged his friend and then hauled ass out the door. He had a princess to go save from the  _Sad Beast_.

Bickslow was grateful for two things, one was that his car was in perfect working order and two the built in Ishgar Maps tracker. Mira gave him her family address and the trip was only a little over an hour from Magnolia.

Some things in life surprised the hell out of him. Finding out that Lucy lived in one of the largest mansions he had ever seen was one of them. Who the hell knew she came from so much wealth? Cosplayer never acted stuck up or anything, he would have honestly never guessed.

Lucy walked out of the front doors and ran straight into his arms. Wrapping her up in a hug he placed gentle kisses to her hair and held her as she cried. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes, the mascara making her face an adorable little mess.

"My dad has been stuck in his room for the last couple days. We knew this day was coming, but still…" Her voice went weak.

"Hey, I get it." He cupped her cheek and whisked away a tear. "Least you guys had time to say goodbye. I didn't get that with my parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Cosplayer, I don't talk about the accident much. This isn't about me, so what can I do to help?" He asked.

"I don't know, I have so many decisions to make and dad…" she sighed, "he just can't. Mom was his whole world."

"Yours too... I don't know much about funerals, but I'll do my best." He smiled at her and she took his hand.

"You're just amazing Bickslow. Thank you."

"Ain't no thang Cosplayer." He replied with a wink and his big silly grin.

After a day of travel and then being busy helping Lucy make funeral decisions, he was tired. Emotionally and physically just exhausted. Yet, each time she gave him even just the tiniest of smiles his heart soared. So now here he was in the most awesome bed imaginable, half asleep.

He heard the door creek open and as he glanced over her saw Lucy tip toeing to the bed. She was wearing some kind of cute two piece unicorn pajamas, complete with light up slippers. Even now, she took his breath away with how wonderful she is.

"Bix?" She called out softly.

"Bring it on in Cosplayer. I got you tonight." He said, pulling back the covers and making room for her. Lucy slid on in and curled up against him.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing his cheek and nuzzling his chest. It wasn't the best time but he smiled and internally sighed. Lucy just fit him, that final little click that solved the Rubix Cube of his very soul.

* * *

The day of the funeral came and went. To her surprise most of the cast and crew of Fairy Tail was there for it. Gramps had closed the business for a night so everyone could be here. Her friends from Vixen and the game company also showed up, with Yukino even cancelling a con visit for her. She just couldn't believe her luck in having such wonderful people stand around her.

Even though it was a sad weekend, there were some really happy moments involved. Mard had proposed to Gray a few days before, which she couldn't have been more thrilled about. Freed and Merlin got to meet, she felt so stupid for not putting two and two together whenever Merlin talked about her art class friend. Erza came back from deployment, with the news she was expecting twins.

They had much to celebrate when they returned home and seeing everything click into place for so many good people made her heart skip a beat. The biggest part of it was Bickslow. He was just so perfect through it all.

The blue haired man held her every night and took the reigns on making decisions about the funeral. He managed to get her dad to come out of the bedroom and have dinner. Her father wasn't certain about the unusual guy but he seemed to really like him.

Looking up at the stars, Lucy thanked her mother for always being there. She thanked her for letting her be her and encouraging her path in life. "Love you mom." Lucy whispered as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"See that twinkle? That's her winking at you." Bickslow said as he put a kiss to her hair. Lucy let out a smile before she sighed in contentment.

Life moved forward and so did their relationship. It was to the point where they were practically at each other's apartment almost every night. Since the time she spent sleeping next to him, Lucy realized she just didn't want to be alone at night any more.

It had been at least six months since she took the job and met him. Lucy finally decided at Christmas she was going to tell him how she felt. Part of her was worried that it would be unrequited but something told her she was just being silly.

She had just finished putting on her Santa Girl dress when there was a knock on the door. Lucy took one last look in the mirror, god she hoped she looked okay. Opening the door she let out a slight smile to look at her boyfriend.

Bickslow wore a navy suit, sans tie with the collar open on the white shirt under it. His hair was still a mess but who cared. It was his jovial grin that had her and as he rolled out his tongue she swooned.

"Wow, Cosplayer. I'm going to make all the guys jealous. You're hawt!" He licked his finger and tapped her shoulder before pulling it back and making yipping sounds. Lucy could only laugh at him.

"Alright Bixy babe, let's get this show on the road!" She said, grabbing her coat and locking her apartment.

"Hey, wanna stay the night at my place? I have a gift for you." He said and Lucy face palmed.

"One second, I left your gift inside." She turned on a dime and rushed back into her apartment to grab her overnight bag and his gift. Lucy really hoped he would like, it took her and Mira a few hours to find the right one. Six lingerie shops to find something cute with ribbons and blue lace.

They made it to the party and immediately Cana put a drink straight into her hands. Cana ran the bar and she was voted best mixologist in Magnolia five years in a row. She was also like Lucy's big sister and so very wise, well the rum was wise.

"Oi! Lucy." She whipped her head around and let out a peal of laughter as Merlin ran right up to her. "Happy Christmas."

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she looked at her dark haired svelte friend. Leave it to her to dress up like….well...Lucy wasn't certain but she figured with all that red leather, it was what Mrs. Claus wore in the bedroom when Santa was on the naughty list.

"You mean  _who_  am I doing here." She said with a wink.

"It's serious?" Lucy asked as Bickslow walked up beside her and slung an arm around her.

"Serious...what the bloody hell does that mean?" Merlin sighed, "you know I hate it when you use words I do not understand. Frightfully rude."

"It's all good Merl, Cosplayer loves those fancy words." Bix said as he placed a kiss to her temple.

As they talked Freed walked up with Laxus and Lucy noticed that Laxus looked confused. "I just don't get it." The blonde shook his head as Freed gave Lucy a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"What's got you confused boss man?" Bix asked and Lucy was equally as curious.

Laxus motioned at Freed and Merlin and all Lucy could do was laugh. "Merlin, I think you broke Laxus."

"Couldn't have been me, I ain't seen him naked." She said with a click of her tongue and a grin on her face.

"Oh dear, Laxus is confused because we are the odd couple." Freed said as he kissed Merlin's cheek. Lucy noticed something cute, Merlin blushed.

"And Mard and Gray are normal? Natsu and Erza, on what planet does that even work on? Look at Lucy and Bixy here, again, not normal. So why are we confusing?" Merlin asked, a slight bit of edge to her tone. Lucy knew this mode, it's the "no, you do not get to single me out because I'm eccentric" bitch mode.

"Well, you guys are like heavy metal and classical…"

"Symphonic Metal, it's a whole fucking genre, Laxus." Merlin rolled her eyes while Lucy sipped the last of her wine. "You should listen sometime and once you do you'll see how beautifully an orchestra and a metal band work together."

"That's a thing?"

"Well if you'd stop listening to hair bands, yeah it's a thing. Lucy took me to go see Demon Wish a few weeks ago. Seriously, boss, you'd like it." He high fived Merlin, "best fucking description of you two ever. Symphonic metal, perfect."

"Well, Laxus, do you have any other questions?" Freed asked with a little smirk on him. Lucy thought it looked cute on the horse master. Instead they got in a good laugh as Laxus shook his head and walked away.

The party was in full tilt when Gramps got up on the bar and cleared his throat. Lucy and Mard stopped dancing to pay attention. She had no idea the weapon's master could dance, but then again he was engaged to the lead dancer for Fairy Tail. Also helped, that apparently Lucy found out that Mard and Gray met while working at the same strip club in college.

"Alright, brats! It's been a busy year for all of us. We welcomed Lucy as our new princess." Everyone clapped and Lucy noticed how quickly she was squished between Bickslow and Mard.

"Gray and Mard are finally going to tie the knot next summer." Another round of applause as the two men kissed.

"Erza and Natsu are starting a family, any day now I think. We are also grateful that she came home safe and will be home full time now. Thank you Erza for your service!" More applause as she turned as bright red as her hair. Natsu rubbed her very swollen belly.

"As of the first Laxus will be taking over Fairy Tail and I get to go retire! We had our best fiscal year ever and as such, Mira is going to be handing out some Christmas bonuses to everyone!" Now the crowd went wild at the news, then again who doesn't want a little extra cash in their pocket.

"A toast! To all of you brats, may you each get what you need for Christmas. May your season be bright and merry and may you always know that you are loved!" Makarov said as he gave the traditional Fairy Tail salute. Everyone cheered and drank down their wine. It was a massive round of hugs and kisses as they celebrated.

_Best Christmas ever!_

* * *

Bickslow was excited to get Lucy home, he had the perfect gift for her and tonight he was going to tell her how he felt. He'd known since the fourth date he was loving his Cosplayer but didn't want to rush anything. Hell, he still hadn't had sex with her yet, but he had all the cuddles.

He just didn't know what he did in his life to be so blessed. Bickslow had amazing friends, wonderfully supportive adopted family, fantastic job and now Lucy; he was such a lucky guy.

They got back to his little apartment and he noted the little devious grin on her face. For a moment he wasn't certain if it should excite him or make him nervous. One of the last times he saw it was right before the glitter bomb at his birthday party. Granted it was a fun prank but glitter is like the herpes of crafting and it took him a long time to get it off of him. Cosplayer had no remorse and he loved her all the more for it.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked when they got inside.

"Don't forget the cayenne!" She replied, still smiling.

"Well duh, gotta make it hot." Kissing her quickly he went straight into the kitchen to make a sweet treat.

Bickslow had just finished dusting the top of the drinks with the pepper when a little cough caught his attention. Turning around his eyes went as wide as any anime character. He swallowed the ocean of saliva in his mouth.

"Merry Christmas." She said.

"To me." He sang as he looked at her. Where ever she got that outfit he was grateful for the store. It was a navy blue see through little teddy with matching lace thong. All up the front were a series of little bright blue ribbons and he knew that pulling each one apart was going to be the best unwrapping job of his life.

Coming up to her he cupped her little face and kissed her until his toes curled. Cosplayer let out a soft moan into the kiss as their tongues moved. He loved her so much, every last little detail about her and he knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

Pulling back he looked at her, slightly puffy lips and eyes a bit darker than before. "I love you Cosplayer." he whispered.

"Love you too babe." She said and his heart did a stutter step.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Known since like the fourth date when you cuddled me at the movies." Cosplayer said as she hugged him again, her head on his shoulder. Bickslow let out a sigh of relief, he was nervous about this moment but she loved him too.  _Best Christmas ever!_

"So do you want to unwrap your gift?" She said that little devious grin on her face.

"Hell. Yeah." He said and taking her hand he moved to the bedroom. "First, I have a gift for you."

On his dresser he grabbed the little box and handed it to her. Cosplayer's eyes lit up as she held it. He knew she loved little gifts and each time he surprised her she looked grateful for everything. Despite the fact he didn't have a lot of money to his name and some gifts were amazingly cheesy; she always lit up.

Opening the gift he saw her curiosity out in full force as she lifted the little wooden box. As she opened it her eyes filled with moisture. "Bix…"

Cosplayer took the necklace out of the box for her. "I got lucky, camped out on the website hitting refresh for several hours for that. I know it's your favorite." He had managed to score the coveted gold and ruby race insignia from their favorite co-op video game, Solar Empire: Sins of Conquest.

"I love it and you but mostly you." She said as he put the necklace on her. He placed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck and she hummed in happiness. Cosplayer spun around and kissed him until he fell back into the bed.

Lucy crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. She took his hand and ran them up her body and Bickslow shuddered as he felt the satin and lace. A little wink his direction and he started to pull at the top ribbon.

Gently the upper top of the nighty let loose giving him just a hint more of her chest. She nibbled her lip as he played with the second one. A roll of her hips and Bickslow was trying to hold himself in check to not unwrap his precious little gift too quickly.

The second ribbon came undone and he could barely see the outer edge of her pink areolas. He sucked in a breath as her fingers started to undo his shirt. The anticipation was building with each button that was undone or ribbon removed from her lingerie.

The last ribbon undone Lucy winked at him and pushed the opened nighty off of her. The moment he had dreamt about for months was upon him. His beautiful Cosplayer was now just wearing a lacy thong and her new necklace. He had never seen anything more perfect in his life.

"Bixy…" she breathed as she pulled at his belt. Those large brown eyes not moving from his. His hands roamed along her sides and over the soft mounds of her breasts. Cosplayer shuddered a bit as she undid his zipper.

Moving back from him she tugged at his pants and in a few seconds he was naked. Bickslow let out a sigh of appreciation as his hard member was free of their infernal confines. Cosplayer crawled back up the bed, her tongue gliding along his inner thigh.

His eyes slammed shut as she gripped his erection and placed gentle kisses to his ball sack. Her tongue trailed up his shaft before flicking against the slit. She hummed as her lips parted and sucked in the flaired head. Bickslow fisted the sheets and tried to not thrust his hips up to put more of himself into her beautiful mouth.

The pace she began to set had him a quivering mess under her touch and talented tongue. Her little nails clawed down his chest and abs as she bobbed her head upon him. Tempo sped up and he felt himself hit the back of her throat, opening his eyes he dared to see that she had taken him in whole.

"Fuck…" he whispered and she hummed, the vibration setting his nerves on fire. Bickslow couldn't stop the sudden snap of his hips as she pulled up. Fingers in her beautiful golden hair he guided her tempo to match his needs.

A long hard suck and she released him with an audible pop before her tongue ran up the center of his body. Lips crashing into each other she soaked lace covered core played along his length. Cosplayer kept teasing him with her movements and soft moans as they grinded together.

Breaking the kiss she looked at him, "can't wait Bixy babe." Cosplayer sat up quickly and sliding her thong to the side she slowly lowered her body on him.

Bickslow struggled for control as she took him in, the pace was perfectly maddening. Yet he enjoyed feeling all of her, the wetness of her channel, the fluttering muscles that tried to accommodate for his girth and the warmth of her very being.

Lucy leaned back a little, settling on top of him and the blue knight had never been witness to something as glorious as this moment. Her muscles tightened around him as she rolled her hips a little. His hands held her breasts as he teased her nipples, making her moan.

Her legs lifted her up before she came slamming back down, they both cried out. Their eyes locked on each other as she rode him. He grabbed her tight ass and moved her faster, their pace becoming frantic to feel each other.

"Stars, Bixy." Lucy cried as he rolled her over to her back. Holding still for a moment they stared at each other as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Love you Cosplayer." He said and she smiled at him, it was the most dazzling smile. Connected, he felt connected to her in a way he never felt with anyone.

"Love you Bixy babe." She said and as he kissed her again he began to move. This time he kept his pace even and slow, prolonging the feeling of their love together.

Her back arched, "deeper, stars I need you deeper," she moaned. Pulling out he turned her to her hands and knees, internally he laughed as this was the exact position they were in when they first met. Now it was better and he sheathed himself back into her heat.

Her head was buried into the pillows as he grabbed her hips and thrusted into her. The bed was slamming into the wall as he took her. Cosplayer let out the most deliciously erotic sounds as he made love to her.

Fingers slipped around her and played with her pearl, hoping to tease her into ecstasy. Bickslow was so close but he wanted her to come with him, to feel her fall apart around him. Give her the pleasure she gave him and more.

"Yes! Oh God Yes!" She called out before she bit the pillow again. Her body fluttered around him before contracting like a vice. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his muscles tensed.

Moving faster than before he felt his release upon him; his toes curled, skin broke out in a light sheen of sweat and his balls drew up ready to explode.

"Fuck….oh….fuck...nnngh…" He grunted as his orgasm hit him. Everything he had in his body poured out of him in the final few thrusts into her.

Boneless, he felt boneless and unceremoniously fell forward on her. Gently he placed kissed against the back of her shoulder as he struggled for air. After a few moments he heard her mumble something. Lifting off of her she turned her head to the side.

"Air…" she took a breath, "humans need air."

Bickslow couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out of her and laid down beside her. Cosplayer curled up against him, her leg draped over him as her nose pressed into his neck. Quietly they laid their as their hearts began to calm down and breathing evened out.

"Merry Christmas Bixy babe." She said before placing another kiss to his neck.

"Merry fucking Christmas, Cosplayer." He said.

"Literally." She replied with a laugh.

"You're such a nerd," he quipped.

"Yes, but I'm your nerd."

"Always, Cosplayer, you'll always be my Queen Nerd." He kissed the top of her head and gently they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

* * *

_Six months later_

* * *

"Mard, damnit hold still." She groaned.

"Sorry, Rosebud. Just nerves." He said as Lucy finally got the rose pinned to his tuxedo jacket.

"It's your big day, but Mard the roses are amazing. I seriously had no idea." Lucy said as she grabbed her little bouquet.

He shrugged as a faint touch of pink filled his cheeks. "I've always loved roses, they just seem to get me."

"Well, it's not terribly difficult, just deal with your coffee addiction and your severe need for cuddles when watching horror movies." Lucy quipped as she noted the time. "Okay, we gotta get up there before Gray starts removing his tux.

"He's in therapy for that, but that's a long process." Mard said as she took his arm. Together they walked out into the arena as the knights all lined up with their swords overhead. She shot Bickslow a wink as they walked by and he blew her a kiss.

"One day, it'll be your turn." Mard whispered.

"Not any time soon, I think we have all the time in the world." She replied as they made it up front. Fulfilling her role, she handed Mard over to Gray and swore to goddess she never saw two people look so happy.

The wedding was simple and beautiful, the reception was as wild as anyone could figure. She may have been heavily tipsy by the end of the night, but it was okay. There was a blue knight always willing to rescue her.

"Ready to go home Cosplayer?" He whispered to her. They had just moved in together a few months ago. Her father bought them a little house in a wonderful neighborhood, a couple miles from work. On nice days they rode bicycles to work and just enjoyed being silly.

They had zero pressure about anything with their relationship. All that mattered was that they had all the love, trust, respect and insanity they could handle. So everyday she treated like a gift and every morning she woke up with the blue knight was already a great day.

"Yes, Bixy babe; let's go home." She said as he scooped her up and sauntered out of the party.

* * *

Yes, Mard and Gray was total fan service for the followers of  _Thorn in his Side_. Figured why not, they have such a fun flirtation to play with. Also all the stripping!

If you didn't notice I really had a lot of fun writing this one. I always thought Bix was a funky character and making him the wonderfully caring nerd was really based on my real life half-orc Paladin. Natsu x Erza was for him, because to him they made more sense than NaLu, so you know have to keep the provider of my nookie happy ^^

**Please comment, kudos and bookmark!**

 


End file.
